


Korrina loses a Tooth

by Plagg



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, i love korrina shes like my favorite gym leader i think, these two kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: Riolu felt awful about causing the girl to lose a tooth, but in his defense, Korrina did start it.





	

The morning was bright, sunny, and peaceful.  Fletchling sung in the trees, the occasional Politoad could be heard croaking, and Bunnelby hopped by the windows merrily.  Everything was great for a sleeping Riolu, who snored loudly in the otherwise empty bed, sprawled out contentedly. 

That is, until Riolu’s best friend, Korrina, decided it best to wake him up. 

Korrina snickered, crouching beside her bed as she watched Riolu.  She clutched her knees and let an evil little smirk cover her features, pushing the loose canine tooth in her mouth with her tongue twice for luck.

Then, swiftly, she catapulted herself onto the bed and encased Riolu in a bear-hug.  “Korrina used constrict!” she screeched, rubbing her nose against the back of the struggling pokemon’s head.  “It’s super- _duper_ effective!”

“Riiii!” Riolu cried, clawing at the sheets and kicking wildly.  Korrina had scared him half to death, and he was struggling to hold in his tears.  Finally, Riolu flipped over onto his back and Korrina sat back, a goofy grin on her face.  Riolu glared at the girl, unamused by her game.

“You were so scared, you big baby!” Korrina laughed, doubling over in her laughter.

Riolu huffed and readied a Force Palm, knocking it into the girl’s cheek.  He smirked and stood, laughing in his own way when the girl laid whining at his feet.  Riolu crossed his arms and stooped down to see the girl, only to be met with a bloodied mouth.  “Ri!” Riolu yelped, jumping back.  He didn’t even hit her mouth!  He hit her purpling cheek! 

Korrina sat up, tears welling in her eyes.  She hiccupped and turned to face her pokemon, who looked just as terrified as she felt.  Then, slowly, Korrina produced a bloody canine tooth.  Riolu yelped and scooted over, muttering apologies in his own language.  That seemed to open the floodgates, and left Korrina sobbing on her bed. 

“Ri!  Ri-rilu!” Riolu patted her arm as he tried to comfort the girl, only serving to make her cry harder.  He needed to fix this!  Actually…Riolu still wasn’t sure what he did to make her tooth come out in the first place…

That’s when Gurkinn came in.  “What’s going on in here?” he asked, hands on his hips. 

Korrina looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes, sniffling hard before holding out her tooth for her grandfather to see.  The man stepped closer and took the bone from the girl, a smile growing on his face.  “I see someone lost her first tooth,” he said, crouching down in front of her. 

Korrina pointed to her pokemon, “Riolu did it!” she shouted, turning to puff her cheeks and glare.

Riolu gasped, “Ri!” he yelled in defense, gesturing to the girl.  He truly wished he could tell Gurkinn that it was all Korrina’s fault in the first place. 

The man looked between the two, who had started to quarrel.  It became increasingly hard to understand them as Korrina started to babble and Riolu started to grunt, but he caught the gist of what happened. 

Gurkinn stood, which attracted the two’s attentions.  “Well, good job, Riolu.  That tooth needed to come out, and there was no way Korrina was going to let me pull it out for her!”

“Lu?”  Riolu had done good?  That was supposed to happen?

…was this permission to punch Korrina _all_ the time?

“But!  He knocked my tooth out!” Korrina whined, jumping onto her feet.  “And he made me bleed ‘cause of it!”

“Yes, yes, but if your tooth _didn’t_ come out, then _le petite souris_ wouldn’t be able to bring you a gift,” Gurkinn explained.

“…you mean a Dedenne is going to come and bring me a gift?” Korrina asked.  That caught Riolu’s attention, seeing as he gasped and made a small jump in excitement.  Korrina turned to face him and puffed her cheeks, pointing to the swollen and bruised one.  Riolu shrunk, sitting down beside the girl and resting his head on her shoulder in apology.

Gurkinn chuckled and nodded to the girl’s question.  “Yep.  It’ll bring your present as long as you put your tooth under your pillow tonight.”

Both girl and pokemon squealed.  Riolu really _should_ punch Korrina more often!

“Now, why don’t we go get some ice for that pretty bruise…”

* * *

 

That next morning, Korrina awoke to the sound of Blaziken and Gurkinn practicing outside her window.  She blinked and yawned before wincing and cradling her bandaged cheek.  Looking down at Riolu, it dawned on the little girl that she had a present under her pillow.  So, with excitement that no one who just woke up should possess, Korrina flipped and around and threw her pillow across the bedroom.  There under her pillow was…a pair of star-shaped red sunglasses!

“Oh, so cool!” Korrina squealed, snatching up the glasses and slipping them over her ears.  “Riolu, wake up!”

Riolu groaned and sat up, shaking his head as he woke up. 

“What do you think?” Korrina asked, posing in her sunglasses with a double peace sign and pursed lips.

Riolu blinked at her once, twice, thrice, then laid back down and pulled the blanket back over his shoulders.

“You meanie!” Korrina shouted before socking the pokemon in the head with a pillow.


End file.
